Broken Dreams
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Each ranger had to go through a trial in their life... this is the story of three of them
1. Broken Dreams 1: Rollin Along

Disclaimer: I don't own the ranger's etc etc etc. It's along the lines of 'What if….'. Hopefully I have done this right and still kept in character, as much as the parameters allow me. Also, please remember that I am Australian and the bits and pieces I have put in about the American trucking industry are mostly from tele, I mean no offence to anyone. I have decided to turn this into a little mini series I suppose you could call it. Mouse, July 2002.

Broken Dreams 1: Rollin' Along.

By Mouse.

It was the dead of night, 3 or 4 am, and as with other countries around the world, America's trucks were on the move. Hauling freight, livestock, furniture, you name it, across country. The drivers lived by impossible schedules, pushy bosses and union regulations. Very few of these drivers were independents. Rising costs and the fact the initial outlay for a rig being prohibitively expensive. But those few that managed it were content in their own ways. Taking what contracts they could get, going places that union trucks sometimes wouldn't.

One particular truck was rolling along nicely on interstate 91. It was a Mack Truck, one of the most common rigs on the road. This one was painted white with blue stripes and had a logo of a blue wolf's head painted on the doors and the trailer. If we look inside we will find a most unexpected sight. Billy Cranston, former Blue Power Ranger, was driving this rig. But then we take a second look and notice that it's not really the same Billy that we used to know. This one still has the slightly unruly blond hair, the clear blue eyes that still need contacts and still well muscled. But it's not the situation we expected to find Billy in, these days he prefers to be called Will though. Another change that has his friends concerned. And his passenger for this trip had said so earlier that evening. Taking a sip of his coffee Will replayed the conversation in his mind.

He was helping Kimberley shift home to Angel Grove after living in Florida for about five years. She had won gold and then went onto a successful career coaching due to the fact she had unfortunate injured her ankle permanently. Not bad enough that she still could do gymnastics but bad enough that she couldn't compete again. After a couple of years of coaching she decided it was time to return home. She had found out from Jason that Billy had returned to Earth and was of all things, driving a big rig. 

They had stopped for dinner and coffee at a small roadhouse somewhere. Kim was startled by the changes she saw in her friend. He was more self-confident and seemed more at ease around strangers. What amazed her most through was that he seemed happy with what he was doing.

"So, you didn't tell me Will why you took up driving a big rig?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you driving a truck when you could be doing so much more with your life Will, your so intelligent and extremely smart you could be doing some really huge high paying computer job than this."

He smiled at her, he could tell that she was concerned for him.

"I enjoy driving Kim, I really do. Besides, when I got back, the first thing everyone did was assume that I was going to go into some form of computer or technical work. It was the last thing I wanted to do to be honest Kim. My time on Aquaitar changed me. When they got me back to my right age I realized that there was so much I hadn't seen on Earth, let alone out there. So I stayed there for a while, explored a bit but then realized that there was so much more I wanted to see on my home planet. So I came home. Sold a couple of designs to Microsoft and then sat down to figure out the best way to see the country. That's when my cousin Joe stopped by." He smiled in remembrance and took a gulp of his coffee.

"And?" Kim wasn't one to let a person go once they had a story to tell.

"Well, Joe had been driving a rig for a little while for a Removals Company across country. He needed a co-driver and I volunteered. I went and got my license, only took me a couple of days."

"I can imagine. You always were quick when it came to driving stuff, all sorts of stuff." Kim said with a knowing smile and was rewarded with a small blush.

"Well anyway, I helped him take his rig across country. Spelling him at the wheel every so often. It was great. There's a sort of unbridled freedom in driving a rig you know Kim. Something I haven't experienced before. I help Joe out for about a year and then decided to get my own rig. I sold some more software to various companies, did a little bit of tech support for them and after six months I had enough to buy a rig outright. And she's sitting right out there." Kim took another look at the truck and could tell it was extremely well maintained. And she knew that it must be expensive.

"Are you making any money on it?"

"A bit. I still write software and sell it off occasionally to get a bit of extra cash now and then. But I'm comfortable Kim. I really do enjoy doing this, I do. So you can stop worrying now and tell the others that to." Kim was shocked, she had thought she was being subtle.

"Um, how did you know that we were worried?" he grinned at her.

"Come on Kim, this is me your talking to. How long have we known each other?"

"Over twenty years."

"Exactly. I know that the other's are concerned about me. I get no less than a call a week from Jason and Tommy. I hear from the rest of the guys at least twice a month. So you needn't worry, I'm doing okay Kim." He sounded a little sad at that and Kim stared at him until he reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "Seriously I am. I'm doing okay. Now will you drop it please?" Nodded she squeezed his hand and dropped the subject. After all he had cleared his schedule especially to help her shift back to Angel Grove. The trailer wasn't even half full and she knew that this was costing him money but he had refused to take any from her to pay for the trip.

Will watched Kim sleep, and smiled in remembrance of their earlier conversation. She really was worried about him. They all were. It was nice to know that they hadn't lost their closeness when they had given up their respective powers and he had gone away. And he wasn't lying to Kim, he was content driving. It was uncomplicated and sometimes mind numbingly boring. But after all the excitement of his teen years, boring and uncomplicated were heaven sent. He glanced over at Kim again and she was starting to stir with the morning's first rays of light. She opened her eyes to find Will smiling at her.

"Good morning Kim."

"Morning Will, what time is it?"

"About 5.30am or thereabouts. First light anyway." She pulled a face.

"Ugh. I'm never up this early."

"Do you good." She laughed a small silvery laugh and stretched. "There's a roadhouse up ahead. Be there in about ten minutes. You can have a shower and some breakfast. Then we should be home sometime this afternoon."

"Good. I can't wait to see everyone again. Uncle Sam has been looking after the place for me while I have been away. It'll probably need a good cleanup when I get there." Will laughed at the hopeful expression on her face.

"Sorry Kim. I have to pick up a load of white goods and haul them to Texas. I have to pick them up from stone canyon tomorrow at first light. So I'll be going home to see dad and then crashing for as long as I can." 

"Oh, okay." They road in silence until coming to the roadhouse. With ease Will pulled in the truck and turning off the motor he looked around and didn't like what he saw.

"Uh oh."

"What Will?" he jerked his head at three other trucks sitting in the lot.

"It's noting but there might be a little bit of trouble. I want you to be as quick as you can Kim. I'll go in and get us some breakfast for us both okay."

"Why Will?"

"I'll explain later Kim. Suffice to say that those guys and trucks are union trucks. I'm not. And some of them don't like independents like me. Most of them know not to mess with me after I have knocked out about a dozen off them, word spread around and they mostly leave me alone. But I want you to be prepared just in case okay?"

"Okay Will." They got down out of the truck and Will locked it. He pointed out the shower block to Kim and she went that way, throwing little concerned glances back at him. Taking a deep breath he walked into the dinner.

"Good morning sonny, what can I get for you?"

"Good morning ma'am. Can I have one breakfast with the works and a couple of those lovely looking muffins you got there. A black coffee, double sugar, and an orange juice to go please."

"Certainly my boy. Sit down while I get it for you."

"Thank you ma'am." The waitress beamed at him and then left to get his order. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. He would have to take out his contacts when he got back to the truck and put his glasses back on. Sometimes on long drives he was okay, this wasn't going to be one of them. Behind him he heard a chair scrape the floor and winced inwardly. He knew what was coming. Taking a deep breath he turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" It was another truck driver. Big, beefy and looking like he hadn't shaved in a week. And he was also looking mighty peeved about something.

"That your rig?"

"Yes it is."

"Your independent ain't ya boy?"

"Yes I am. You got a problem with that?" The big guy snorted and looked at the other two. They quietly rose as well and came on over.

"You hear that boys, wants to know if we have a problem with that." He leaned closer and Will leant back by reflex, the guys breath stank of stale beer and coffee.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I just want my breakfast and to be on my way, okay?"

"To late boy. We don't like independents so you're getting trouble." With that the big guy took a swing at his head.

With a speed the belayed his size he ducked under the poorly placed swing and quickly swept up his left arm to place a swift jab in the man's oversized stomach. He doubled over with a groan and Will jumped off his chair and spun to face the other two guys. The tall skinny one had a fist already coming towards his face so he ducked under that and launched a spin quick that connected with a satisfying 'oof'. As he did that the third one tried coming in closer to land a blow to his stomach region. Will feinted with a jab to that guys head and then swiftly caught him with a leg sweep that took the other's guys legs out from under him. By this time the big guy had gotten his breath back and Will swung his arm around in a blow to the guys head and knocked him out cold. He whirled again and chopped the skinny guy across the back of the neck and he went down as well. He turned to the third guy who was painfully trying to get to his feet. He raised his hands.

"Okay mate. I don't want no more trouble."

"Good. Now get out and take these reprobates with you." Just then the waitress returned with his order.

"Here you go sonny. That'll be $7.35. What happened to them?"

"Oh, they learned that you should never play with a wolf. Thanks for the breakfast." With a smile and a small wave he left the diner and back over to his rig. Kim was waiting for him and had a frown on her face.

"What happened in there? I saw you fighting."

"Oh, they just wanted some directions. Come on, let's get you home." They climbed into the rig. Will quickly took out his contacts and put on his glasses and they got underway.

Yep, he defiantly enjoyed driving a rig.

The End.


	2. Broken Dreams 2: Legal Eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers etc etc etc. This is the second story in my Broken Dreams series. Now this was only gonna be a once off story but this one won't leave me alone. It's demanding that I write it and write it now! Don't you just hate it when they do that? Anyway, this one deals with Jason and I hope you like it. This is my first attempt at writing solely for Jason, so please let me know what you think.

Broken Dreams 2: Legal Eagle.

By Mouse.

Jason Scott looked out his office window and thought hard. He had been sitting there staring out the window for the last hour, his mind whirling around and around, not seeing the spectacular view before him. His office was located on the twelveth floor of a skyscraper and just happened to overlook Central Park.

When Jason had graduated from Harvard Law School at the top of his class, with glowing reports from his lecturer's and teachers, he had been inundated with offers from various law firms across the country. The one he had chosen to take was from a smallish but powerful law firm based in New York. They had offered him a reasonable salary, good office, apartment, company car and phone and the chance to work with some of the best lawyers in the business. For the last three years he had been proving himself an extremely good lawyer, with the knack of winning sometimes-unwinnable cases.

For three years he had worked hard and well for the firm. He had fast become their star lawyer and was getting more and more important cases all the time. Until this morning. 

In his spare time Jason taught martial arts at the local Police Youth Club as part of their volunteer program to keep youth off the streets. His classes were extremely popular and well attended. The police officers that ran the youth club soon lost their distrust of him because he was a lawyer and soon he was just one of the guys. And he helped them out when they sometimes had minor legal problems of their own and he had also managed to stop the club from being shut down, so that made him one of the 'good guys'. One of his fellow instuctors, Nick McCallen, a builder who taught kickboxing had approached him for some advice.

Nick ran a small company from a wharehouse in the East District. He employed fifteen people and treated them all like family. No one was turned away from their if they needed a hand and he usually managed to find work for all of them, if not with him, then one of his fellow builders. He had come to see Jason a couple of days ago. He had just finished a major job on converting a wharehouse into a series of apartments. He had employed an extra twenty people to get the job done on time and he had not only managed to finish before time but also under budget, a rarity these days. Because of that the owners were certain the work was sub-standard and were refusing to pay him, even though the building had been inspected and cleared as liveable by four different inspectors. He had asked Jason what were his options and Jason had agreed to help his friend.

That is until he discovered that the owners of the building were his firm's major clients, bringing millions into the firm every year.

This morning he got a visit from the firm's president.

"Jason, I understand you've been looking into that coverted wharehouse situation over in Brooklyn, on behalf of the contractor that did the work, about him not being paid."

"That's right sir, they are claiming that the work is sub-standard and are refusing to pay. Even though the work has been inspected and passed by four different inspectors. The contrator is entitled to his money."

"Well Jason I can understand your zeal at wanting to follow this up. Your doing this for a friend aren't you?"

"Yes sir, one of my fellow instructors at the Youth Club. He asked me to quickly look into it for him to see if he had a chance of getting his money. I was going to ring him and tell him yes and he was going to hire us to represent him." The president sighed.

"Well Jason, that would represent a slight conflict of interest in your case. You see the company that owns that particular building we represent. They bring in millions every year to this firm. I trust that you can see that representing your friend would cause problems. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." He left and Jason sat their stunned.

He watched a flock of pigeon's fly over the park, his mind whirling around his options. Jason always prided himself on being ethical and honest, and had never broken his own personal code of ethics. He wanted to go into politics one day and a law degree was a good foundation to start from. But over the last year as he became more and more involved in major cases he saw back room deals and compromises going on and he had finally had enough.

Spinning his chair around he buzzed his secretary and she came in. She had been with Jason since he had joined the firm and quite liked the young man, she sincerley hoped he wasn't going to buckle under the pressure the president was putting on him.

"Sarah, could you do me a favour and pull everything you can on the Brooklyn case that I was looking at this morning, put it all on disc and then accidently leave it where I can find it."

"Sure. Umm, I have to do some research on the background for the Felleni account, I'll leave it on your desk." She turned to leave and then looked back quickly. "Jason, what are you going to do?" He smiled at her and she was heartened by it.

"Quit, take the case and move back home. Also, can you get my friend Will on the phone for me?"

"Sure. And Jason, you're doing the right thing." He smiled at her as he got busy. He quickly rang Nick and told him he was taking his case but he was doing it independantly as he was leaving his firm. He was going to move back home for awhile to re-evaluate his goals. He got off the phone from Nick and his buzzed. He picked it up to be greated by a lot of background noise.

"Hey Will, you their bro?"

"Yeah, hang on Jase." He could hear Will yelling in the background. "Listen, how many time's do I have to tell you, take those one's marked Tapeca, Kanas, Not the one's marked Brooklyn, New York. Sheesh. Sorry about that Jase, what's up?"

"How did you know something is up?" Will laughed.

"Come on Jase, your as bad as Kim. It's not time for your weekly call and you only ring at other times if something's up."

"Yeah it is. I quit the firm today. I'm moving home and I need some help. How soon can you be here?"

"Well, your lucky. My next stop is Brooklyn, so I'll be able to swing by and get you."

"Thanks Will, when will you be here?"

"A week. Is that soon enough for you?"

"Perfect. Thanks man, I owe you."

"Hey don't sweat it. Listen Jase, I have to go. I'll ring you when I'm on my way."

"Thanks Will. Bye."

"Bye Jase." He hung the phone up and Sarah brought in some papers for him to sign and accidently left a disc on his desk labelled 'screen savers'. He smiled at that. Nothing much escpaed Sarah. Standing up he quickly packed up his few possesions into a box. His diploma, photo's of all of the guys together and his own personal legal books. Shrugging into his jacket he left his resignation on his desk.and walked out. He gave Sarah a hug and walked out, other staffers watching him as he went. 

He was leaving behind a secure job, company perks, and comfortable office. But he was leaving with his honour and personal integrity intact.

And it felt good.

The End.


	3. Broken Dreams 3: Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers etc etc etc. Geez, if I were Saban I'd be rollin' in it by now, wouldn't I? LOL! Anyway, this is the third in my Broken Dream series and this own is from my heart. This is also good therapy for me as it's gonna help me immensely with some really personal stuff I am going through at the moment. And like Kat, who is the focus of this fic, without the support of my loving husband, I don't think that I would get through everything. This fic deals with a lot of woman's health problems and is therefore a little bit graphic. If you're a bloke you might not feel entirely comfortable reading this. So I have designated this fic PG 15.

Broken Dreams 3: Shattered Hearts.

By Mouse.

Tommy paced the waiting room. He paced ten steps, turned, and paced ten steps. He had been doing that for almost two hours since he had rushed Kat to the hospital. She had complained of feeling a little off color that morning but had put it down to her normal female problems and he had thought nothing off it.

Until she collapsed pegging out washing on the line.

That was two hours ago. Now he waited for the doctors to come and tell him what was going on with his wife. And so he paced. And paced.

He looked up as a doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Mr Oliver?"

"Yes sir, how's Kathryn?" The doctor motioned for him to sit down and he did, fearing the worse.

"Kathryn has experienced some severe hemorrhaging and blood loss. We are giving her a transfusion at the moment but we will have to operate on her as soon as she is stable."

"Operate, why?"

"We don't know what has caused her to hemorrhage and frankly Mr Oliver, we are very worried. We need to have a look and see what's wrong. And we can only do that if we operate." Tommy sat their stunned, he was frightened, but for Kat.

"Worse case scenario, what happens?" The doctor looked at Tommy and decided that this young man could handle the truth.

"Worst case Mr Oliver is a total hysterectomy. She would never be able to have children but also she would never have to have a period again. She would have to take hormones for the rest of her life to make sure that everything stays stable. Best case is that we stop the bleeding and she leads a normal life. We just don't know Mr Oliver. But given her history, it is most likely that some form of surgery will have to take place."

"Okay. Can I see her before you take her in?"

"I wish I could let you Mr Oliver, but she's sedated heavily at the moment and as soon as surgery is free in the next hour, we'll be taking her straight in." Tommy took a deep breath.

"Okay doctor, you do what you have to do to save my wife."

After three weeks of extensive rest and some therapy Kathryn was allowed to go home on the proviso that she take it easy for at least another three weeks and wouldn't return to work for at least four weeks. Tommy had promised that he would make sure his wife did that. 

Kathryn arrived home with no fanfare, she had insisted that she couldn't deal with all the people coming to see her to make sure she was okay. She kept insisting that she was okay and that she just wanted to be left alone for awhile. All of their friends that were left in Angel Grove honored her wishes.

After the first week home Tommy had returned to work at Kat's insistence. She told him in no uncertain terms that she was fine and if he didn't stop treating her like glass she would pound some sense into him. He went back to work.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Kim called around to see her. She had returned to Angel Grove only a few weeks ago, with Will's help. She had come to see Kat in the hospital and the two quickly renewed their friendship. Kim got no answer at the front door so she walked around the back to find Kat just staring at the clothesline.

"Kat, hey Kat. You okay?" Kat jerked around and Kim could see tears in her eyes. With a shake of her head she ran inside. Concerned Kim followed her to find her curled up on the lounge hugging a cushion, tears falling down her face.

"Kat, are you okay?" Kat looked up and Kim was frightened by the anger in her eyes.

"Of course I'm not bloody okay! I'm sick of everyone asking me that! I have had everything that makes me a woman ripped out of me and I'm supposed to be okay with that! Well, I'm not all right! I'm just another useless female that can't have kids! Do you know how much I want kids Kim, how I ache to have them? How it kills me inside every time I see anyone else's kids? I'm 25 for heaven's sake and I can't have kids!" Kim sat back on her heels, stunned. She didn't know what to think or say.

"Do you know that Tommy and I have been trying for a family for almost two years! Two years of wasted time! Test after test after test. And then confirmation it wasn't Tommy, it was me! I had endometriosis, which can stop you getting pregnant. So the doctors put me on this medication and that medication. And then I had more tests and more tests and then the doctors tell me that I should consider adoption or IVF. Which I can't afford! Tommy doesn't mind the adoption angle, being adopted himself but you don't know what it's like Kim. Being told that you're not woman enough to have children. Being told by know it all doctors that there not sure if they can cure you!" She started crying again. Kim wrapped her arms about Kat and tried to calm her down.

"Come on Kat. There are so many options these days. You'll get through this, were all hear to help you. You know that."

"I know that Kim, but being told that I can't have kids was the worst day of my life. Hell, I have even told Tommy he should have married someone that could give me a family. He just laughed told me to be silly and that he married me, not my womb." Kim managed a small laugh and was relieved to see a small smile on Kat's face.

"Kat, have you talked to anyone about how you feel? And what you've been through?"

"No. Nobody I know has been through this."

"You do know someone Kat. Have you ever talked to Tanya about this?" Kat's head jerked up.

"Tanya, has she been through something similar?"

"Yes, she has. Kat it will really help you to talk to someone so you know that you're not alone. This hasn't happened to just you, it happens to a lot of woman." Kat wiped her eyes and looked at her friend. She was lucky to have some good female friends.

"Thanks Kim. I really appreciate it. Look at me, I'm a mess!"

"No Kat, you're a beautiful young woman with a great heart who will make a fantastic mother one day. You just have to believe that."

"Somewhere, deep down Kim. I think I do."

The End.

Author's Note: This is for my two friends Sarah and Jodi. Sarah cause she went through something similar and Jodi for being their at all hours of the morning to listen to me over the phone. Thanks guys. And to my husband Nigel, who is wonderful and supportive and puts up with the most tremendous moods, swings imaginable. I love you.

Nita


	4. Broken Dreams 4: Gathering of Heroes

Disclaimer: Saban owns the lot, you know the drill. Okay, so I'm sitting there listening to Savage Garden on the stereo, just thinking about everyday stuff and then I realized that I never really finished off my Broken Dreams mini-series. I could seriously sit here and do another dozen or so stories or I could just do one last one to finish the series up. On a personal note, the response and support from everyone at board about my recent surgery and situation has been fantastic. This one's for you guys. Mouse.

__

Set three years after Countdown to Destruction.

Broken Dreams 4- The Gathering of Heroes.

By Mouse.

It was time.

Every year since the invasion by Dark Spectre's forces, all the former Rangers of Earth got together to remember the good times, and the bad. Mainly they got together to remember the ultimate sacrifice that Zordon had made for them.

His life.

*~*

__

I believe that the sun should not set upon an argument

I believe that we place our happiness in other people's hands

I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you

I believe that your parents did the best job they knew how to do

I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem

I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone.

The blue and white Mac trucked turned into the car park and found a spot where it didn't block any other traffic. It's trailer being left behind so that it would be easier to park. Two figures hopped down out of the cab, the later making sure it was locked before picking up the basket he had with him. 

Will Cranston, former Blue Ranger, smiled at Kim Hart as she brought another basket around to him. Since her return to Angel Grove some months ago they had been seeing each other as much as Will's schedule would allow. It was becoming a forgone conclusion amongst their friends that they were going to start seriously dating soon. Smiling they waved back at the enthusiastic greeting Tanya was giving them. They quickly walked over and joined all the other former rangers. Jason walked over to the pair, grinning like an idiot.

"About time you two got here, what took you so long?" He glanced from one to the other and was rewarded with a blush from Will and he decided to spare his friend. "Never mind. You're here now, let's get this picnic underway." They laughed and walked over to everyone else, returning greetings and hugs galore.

*~*

__

I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side

I believe you don't know what you've got unitl you say goodbye.

I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality

I believe that trust is more important than monogamy

I believe that your most attractive features and your heart and soul

I believe that family is worth more than money or gold.

Will Cranston looked around at his friends as he sipped his coke. He laughed with the others as they watched Rocky, Zhane and Zack all try to out do one another in pulling the most outrageous stunt. The three former pink rangers –Kim, Kat and Cassie were all making sure that the food was put out and ready for them. Kat looked well despite her recent surgery and was, on all accounts, adjusting to what had happened. Jason, Tom and Andros were all talking shop – ranger business thought Will as he watched Jason describe with his hand what looked like one of his early battles. Adam was taking Carlos and TJ through what looked like a difficult kata but the three of them looked like they were enjoying themselves. Trini, Ashley and Karone were busy bringing extra refreshments and some sports gear from Trini's car. Every year they usually ended up playing a friendly game of volleyball, to see who would win. Just then Will felt a familiar presence behind him and turned to find Aisha watching him.

"Penny for your thoughts" he grinned at her and patted the bench for her to join him.

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago, came straight here."

"You should have called, I would have come and picked you up."

"I know. I wanted to surprise you all. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. What were you thinking about just then? You looked pretty out of it."

"Just thinking how life turns out you know. I mean, look at me. Here everyone thought I was going into computers and be a scientist or something, and here I am, driving a rig."

"Well, you only have to ask yourself one thing Will,"

"And that would be?"

"Are you happy?" He thought about that for a moment and then smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, you know what. I am."

*~*

__

I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair

I believe the only ones to disagree are millionaires.

I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side

I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye.

It was twilight and all the former rangers had gathered around the fire they had built on the small bit of beach in the park by the lake. Every year at this time they came together to remember Zordon and his sacrifice, and more importantly, the came together to rejoice in the just plain happiness of being alive. Everyone looked to the three former Red Rangers. Tom, Jason and Andros – three leaders that had seen and done just about everything a Ranger could do. As one they stepped forward, Jason going first. It was fast becoming a tradition that each former ranger shared what they had learned from Zordon.

"Zordon chose all of us to be Rangers. He choose well and wisely. You have all turned out to be the best friends and companions I could have. We never let one another down; we were always there for one another, as was Zordon. He taught me that I can always rely on my friends, that no matter what, they will be there for me." Tom placed his hand on Jason's shoulder and smiled as he stepped forward.

"Zordon taught me that I have inner strength, that I can overcome any obstacle, because I was on the side of good. He taught me the value of being at peace with oneself and never refusing help when it was offered." He stepped back and Andros walked forward.

"Zordon told me once that I wasn't alone, that I would always have someone as long as I had him. He showed me that I could accept help from outsiders and that I could trust again. That wasn't easy for me but I always knew he would be there for me." TJ and Rocky stepped forward as one. They were former Red Rangers as well, but hadn't been them as long as the others. They looked at one another and then grinned. TJ went first.

"Zordon showed me that I can believe in myself. I can be a hero and always be there for my friends."

"He showed me that no matter what I showed on the outside, it was the inside that counted. No matter how many pranks I pulled on him." This brought a round of laughter, as Rocky's pranks were legendary among the Rangers. Adam stepped forward.

"He taught me that Honor and Friendship are the two things that a person should never be without." He stepped back and Carlos stepped forward.

"He showed me that I can learn to trust my fellow man, and sometimes, they will surprise you in the most unexpected ways." Justin stepped forward and looked around at the older rangers. He had arrived just in time for the fire.

"He taught me age and size doesn't matter, it's what's inside that counts." He received hearty nods and words of encouragement. Cassie stepped forward and looked around at her friends.

"Above all, friendship and trust are what makes a Ranger strong." With those words she stepped back and Ashley stepped forward. The former yellow space ranger walked with a small limp, having broken her ankle a couple of weeks before.

"No matter what the odds, or the situation. He was there for us, no matter what." Trini stepped forward and looked around at her friends.

"When I was chosen to go to Switzerland with Jason and Zack, it was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. Not only was I leaving my friends, and my fellow rangers. But I was leaving the one person who I had come to look up to as a surrogate father, someone who, no matter what, would always be there for me." She stepped back and Tanya stepped forward.

"He greeted a stranger with a kind word and then made her feel like a daughter. Anyone would have been proud to have a father like him." They all smiled at her and then Kat stepped forward. Her pronounced accent ringing out.

"He took someone who had tried to destroy him and made her feel welcome. A stranger in a strange land and he forgave me, you all did. That meant more to me than anything else that happened to me." She stepped back and Tom gave her a hug, he was proud of his Australian wife. Aisha stepped forward and smiled at everyone.

"He taught me, that above all else, what makes a hero is someone who is willing to put it all on the line for what they believe in, that's also what makes a great friendship." She stepped back as murmurs of agreement went around the circle. Zhane and Karone stepped forward together and looked around.

"I speak for both of us when I say that no matter what, he taught us never to give up hope." Stepping back they were greeted with nods of understanding. Zack stepped forward for his turn.

"You can never know how deep a friendship is until someone puts his life on the line for you. Zordon taught me that I could do that without hesitation, and know that my friends would do the same for me." Kim stepped forward and gave him a quick hug.

"No matter what, we were always there for one another, and always will be. Come hell or high water." She stepped back and everyone looked expectantly at Will, waiting for him to say the words that signaled it was time to have a moments silence in respect.

*~*

__

I believe that forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness

I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed

I believe that God does not endorsee TV Evangelists

I believe in love surviving death into eternity

I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side

I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye

Will stepped forward and smiled at his friends. He looked at each in turn and understood that each of them would always be there for one another, no matter what life threw at them. Be it major health problems, financial, emotional or anything else. Scattered around the country as they were, they were all united in the one fact that, whether they wanted to believe it or not, they were heroes. Each and every one of them.

"We are one. We are united here because we believe in what we fought for those many years. Zordon taught us that. He taught us all, that hope, faith and friendship are what keep us going. No matter where we go, what we do. We are Power Rangers." He stuck out his hand and everyone else stepped forward and did the same. As one they looked at each other and with a smile they all shouted as they jumped in the air

"POWER RANGERS!"

__

I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side

I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye

The End.

__

Author's Note: The song is Affirmation, by that great Australian Group, Savage Garden. As before, if you would like copies of any of the songs I have used, please email me and I'll only be too happy to send you a copy. Mouse.


End file.
